Alolan Pokemon
List of Alola Form Pokemon In the Alola region, a species' regional variant is referred to as its Alola Form. These Alola forms can be found in Monstacord. All the alolan can also be found in shiny Alolan form. ' Alolan Diglett' Diglett in the Alola region developed strong metallic whiskers to help them survive the harsh volcanic environments they reside in. The whiskers enable them to scan an area without having to expose their faces above ground, and they also reveal their mood! ' Alolan Dugtrio' These stylish Dugtrio are revered as an incarnation of the god of the land in Alola. Don't let their luscious locks fool you, they're so shiny because they're very hard and strong. It's strictly prohibited to remove Dugtrio whiskers from Alola, and many tourists come back to Alola to return them after purportedly receiving divine punishment for taking them. Alolan Grimer Grimer were imported from other regions to help the Alola region deal with its garbage problem. After feeding on this new exotic garbage, Alolan Grimer came to be. Residual toxins from the garbage it feasts on harden into crystals which resemble teeth. ' Alolan Muk' Alolan Muk are absolutely covered in crystallized toxins, which are both wielded as weapons and easily knocked loose--making them extremely dangerous. Because Alolan Grimer and Alolan Muk store their toxins within these crystals, they don't emit unpleasant odors like Grimer and Mukfrom other regions. ' Alolan Geodude' Alolan Geodude are made of the naturally occurring magnetic stone, causing peculiar black iron sand to stick to it on particularly magnetic areas of its body. If you accidentally step on one, you may get a shock! Alolan Graveler Alolan Graveler prefer to eat dravite, an orange colored mineral that form crystals on the surface of its body. Sometimes, they fight over these minerals and the clash of their bodies create bright mini-explosions. ' Alolan Golem' By the time its evolved into an Alolan Golem, an impressive amount of iron and dravite has accumulated on its body. It fires rocks from its back charged with electricity. Sometimes, it may even use nearby Geodude as ammunition! Alolan Rattata Alolan Rattata have dastardly mustaches denoting their new Dark-typing. Rattata were considered such a nuisance by the people of Alola that Yungoos were brought in to control their population. To counter the Yungoos, Alolan Rattata became nocturnal and moved to urban areas, prompting its changed form.' ' ' Alolan Raticate' Alolan Raticate have access to much higher calorie food within its urban habitat, causing them to be heftier and lazier than its Kanto counterparts! Because they only eat the most delicious and fresh foods, some restaurants rely on an Alolan Raticate's taste buds when choosing ingredients and new dishes. Alolan Raichu These Alolan Raichu can gather their psychic power in their tails and ride on them--just like a surf board--in the air! No one knows why Raichu changed its form in Alola, but the people believe it's because it ate too many sweet pancakes. Its new ability, Surge Surfer, double's Alolan Raichu's speed when on Electric Terrain. Alolan Marowak With as many Grass-type Pokemon as there are in Alola, the region was a harsh place for Ground-type Pokemon. To adapt, Marowak formed strong bonds with their partners which allowed them to gain a sixth sense and change into its new Fire- and Ghost-type form. ' Alolan Meowth' Meowth were originally gifted to the royal family in Alola. Because they were pampered and spoiled, they developed a selfish and prideful attitude, changing them from a Normal-type into a Dark-type. After the monarchy was destroyed, the once rare Alolan Meowth were set loose and became common within the region. Alolan Persian Alolan Persian's round face is a sign of the wealth of the Alola region. Tourists must undergo strict inspections before they are permitted to take one of these Pokemon home. Alolan Persian are the embodiment of narcissism. They consider themselves the very best, above all, and almost never grow attached to its trainer. Despite this, because of its beauty, it continues to be popular in the Alola region. ' Alolan Exeggutor' Exeggutor, originally from Kanto, is usually a Grass- and Psychic-type Pokemon. In Alola, this Pokemon is a Grass- and Dragon-type that appears to be a very tall palm tree. Alola's strong sunlight caused this change in Exeggutor, which includes the addition of a fourth head on its tail. ' Alolan Vulpix' Also from Kanto, Vulpix was brought to Alola with humans. Originally a Fire-type, Vulpix adapted to the snowy climate of great mountain peaks in Alola by becoming an Ice-type Pokemon. It traveled to these high mountains as to not invade the natural habitat of native Pokemon. ' Alolan Ninetales' This Pokemon evolves from Alolan Vulpix and lives on a holy mountain. Though generally a gentle Pokemon that will help others, it won't hold back if anyone damages its holy territory! ' Alolan Sandshrew' This heavy "Mouse Pokemon" is unable to curl into a tight ball like its Kanto Ground-type counterpart. Volcanoes near the deserts on Aloha drove it to inhabit its new snowy climate which initiated its icy change. ' Alolan Sandslash' The evolution of Alolan Sandshrew lives deep in snowy mountains where people are barred from without permission due to the likelihood of becoming stranded. Many photographers wish to take the journey because the sight of snow being kicked up by Alolan Sandslash is incredibly beautiful. Its spikes are permanently covered in ice, creating large icicle-like spines on its back.